Windows are valuable structures due to the fact that the enhance interior spaces with views, ambient light which saves on energy costs, and the ability to expose an interior space to the environment during periods of nice weather. The primary downside of windows is that they limit privacy. Thus, most windows are equipped with window curtains to provide privacy.
Curtains are often opened during the day to provide ambient light and a view, and closed at night when indoor lighting is utilized. In these cases, each curtain must be opened or closed by a user at least twice a day. However, depending on location, this may also require the user to climb over furniture, walk around tables, and reach over obstacles. This is particular problematic for users of limited or diminished physical capabilities.
Various attempts have been made to provide a curtain manipulating apparatus. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents, including U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,953; U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,922; U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,442; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,156. However, none of these designs are similar to the present invention.
While these apparatuses fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more disadvantages. Many such apparatuses do not provide a significant range of user adjustability or control. Many such apparatuses cannot be manually operated from a remote position. Many such apparatuses are not adapted to be easily installed, removed, adjusted, replaced, and powered. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which window curtains can be adjusted automatically without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.